The present invention relates to modeling heart function using medical image data, and more particularly to an integrated framework to model heart anatomy, electrophysiology, biomechanics, and hemodynamics from clinical data and medical image data, which is fast enough to be interactive and embedded in a clinical setting.
Heart failure is a chronic disease with high social, economic, and healthcare impact, with an estimated two percent of adults in Western countries with the condition. Among the possible manifestations of heart failure, almost one third of all cases present dilated cardiomyopathy (DCM), which is characterized by a progressive enlargement and weakening of the heart. Treatment of DCM is challenging due to the large variability of etiologies (viral, genetic, ischemic) and the lack of predictors of disease prognosis. There is a need for computational tools that assist clinicians in predicting disease course and in planning treatment therapies.